


Bittersweet Longing

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: We want what we can't have and it's so bittersweet





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

_ _

_How we used to be so in love? But we never told each other._ _  
_

_We kept it in, from time to time. But when we wanted to, it was too late. You pushed me to someone because you wanted me to be happy. And I… I ended up doing the same. We look back as we pass, the regret in our eyes as we look at one another._ _  
_

_Why?_ _  
_

_Why couldn’t we say those three simple words?_ _  
_

_Those three simple words that would’ve made us… us._ _  
_

_Now there’s a distance between us. Something so bittersweet. The longing is there in our hearts._

_We want what we can’t have and it’s so bittersweet._

* * *

  


“You ever had one major regret in your life?”

  
Natasha looks at Steve with a question gaze, “What do you mean?”

  
“I mean, out of all the mistakes you’ve made in your life. Have you made that one major mistake that you wish you didn’t?”

  
“And just what are you trying to say Steve? Are you telling me that Captain America actually has one major regret?” 

“Yeah,” he let’s out a soft chuckle, “I do.”

“And what’s that?”

“I ended up missing the chance of having a life with someone…. someone I really care for. Someone I pictured of spending the rest of my life with.” Natasha can see the flash of pain in those beautiful blue eyes of his. Steve looks at her with a small smile. “So what about you? What’s your biggest regret?”

“The chance of having a love that’s real. Because the person that caught my heart ended up with someone else.”

They both have the understanding of what the other is talking about. Their biggest regret. Their biggest mistake.

_Was letting each other go_


End file.
